


A Tale Of Another World

by Rosalee_Mariabellum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Kwami issues, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Relationship Problems, Ring Problems, bad luck curse, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalee_Mariabellum/pseuds/Rosalee_Mariabellum
Summary: Based on an Idea I had early on in season 1 after watching the PV.Félix enjoys a set routine in his life where everything is where is should be and no one deviates from their places. That is until he finds Ladybug crying and someone else hears something they shouldn't. Now his secret is out and his ring is gone!Things are changing and so is he. The question is, can he set things right?One thing is sure, nothing will ever be the same again.Note! All names in this fic are switched.Adrien = FelixMarinette = BridgetteNino = NicoAlya = AylaThis is not the same world you know.





	1. How Ladybug met Chat Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Note! All names in this fic are switched.  
> Adrien = Felix  
> Marinette = Bridgette  
> Nino = Nico  
> Alya = Ayla
> 
> This is not the same world you know. If it was than pretty much everyone is ooc.

 

 

She's doing it again.

 

Ayla watches her friend with amused endearment as she watches that which she has seen time and time again. Her best friend in the whole world staring at her crush with a stupid goofy grin and a vacant dreamy look in her eyes. She finds herself wondering, not for the first time, how this hopelessly lovesick fool could be the city's stunning masked hero, Ladybug.

 

Thinking back, she still finds it hard to believe, and she was there!

 

It had only been a few days after a masked hero calling herself Ladybug had first shown up in the center of Paris and proceeded to do battle with the monster that had been rampaging about. It wasn't like she had announced herself on a stage or anything. No one had even gotten a clear shot of her. Just a fuzzy photo, a name heard in passing and a mystery was all she left behind. But Ayla had been there, and she had seen what had happened.

 

News stories and theories were all over the media and Ayla had decided that she would be the one to unmask this new hero and had started her Ladyblog. That was when her best friend- the usually energetic ray of sunshine and smiles, who had been acting like a nervous, spastic, head case, clearly freaked out and confused about something- had a total mental breakdown. Finally it seemed to be too much for the girl. She couldn't take it anymore.

 

That was when Ayla found out who Ladybug was.

 

Bridgette was Ladybug.

 

Bridgette. The girl who trips over air was jumping over rooftops. The girl who would crawl into her bed when she had a nightmare during their sleepovers was fighting monsters. The girl who smiled at everything for no reason at all, who acted majorly goofy to cheer up a sad child, who seemed to never take any seriously was in fact the witty, confident, serious masked hero on a mission to protect Paris.

 

Needless to say after she got over the initial shock she was thrilled for her friend. A little bummed that she wasn't allowed to blog about it but she got over it.

 

A little while after that they decided to let Nico in on the secret. After all the three of them had been together since preschool. And being a secret superhero is easier when you have you best friends to watch your back. Or cover for you when your absence is noticed.

 

Sometimes it feels like it's all too big. Like Bridgette was no longer just her silly friend but something else. Something far more unreachable. However watching her drool over her crush like a complete fool always seemed to help her put things back in perspective.

 

It wasn't like she was alone. Chat Noir had her back in battle.

 

Chat Noir had shown up after the first attack. Bridgette had said she met him for the first time a couple nights before the next attack. Which was about a month after the first one. He was outrageous. Acted like everything was a game to him. I mean sure, he was a good fighter and was always there to cover for her when she needed it. But he was also a hopeless flirt.

 

"Do you think we should stop her?" Nico said, bringing Ayla back to the moment.

 

"What?" She says.

 

"Bridgette? Should we snap her out of it? I mean he left a little bit ago and it doesn't seem she noticed."

 

"Oh, let her fantasize. She's earned it."

 

 

 

"B. Hey B. Wake up."

 

The voice and the hands that shook her startled her bringing her back to reality with a start. Causing her to give a small squawk.

 

"Whoa. Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. School's over, time to go home."

 

She looked up into the familiar warm honey eyes of Nico. She relaxed the tension in her shoulders and back. Taking in her surroundings as she tried to piece together the situation. "What's going on?" She asked.

 

"You totally spaced while staring at pretty boy" he said "Seriously B, you would be better-off actually getting some sleep. You look exhausted."

 

She gets up and starts to walk away. "Yeah. Late night last night. I'll be fine."

_Bang_

 

"She says as she walks into a table." Says Ayla, coming up behind her. "You okay?"

 

"I'm fine" She says and gives them one of her trademark smiles. "Are we still going for ice cream?"

 

"You know it" says Nico enthusiastically.

 

They walk ahead of her and she follows. Her mind drifting again. This time, she thinks about the first time she met Chat Noir.

 

She had been enjoying a patrol run around the city that night. Pushing the new limits of her physical abilities was so much fun. Running over the roofs of Paris with elaborate flips and twists, she felt like she could fly.

 

Till she felt herself being followed.

 

She sensed his presence before anything else. Then she saw it. A dark figure in the distance, just barely within her peripheral vision. She didn't so much see him as saw the movement. Whatever it was it wasn't human in the way it moved. And it acted like it was chasing her.

 

Well whatever. This thing wanted a chase? She'll give it a chase. With the way she feels right now, nothing was going to bring her down and nothing was going to hold her back. She could out run that thing no problem. She'll give it something to chase.

 

Sprinting ahead she led her pursuer towards the Eiffel Tower before disappearing from its sight completely. Concealing herself farther up the tower she watched as her pursuer came to a stop on one of the beams below her and looked around for her. Upon closer inspection she noticed that this pursuer of hers was wearing what appeared to be a leather, skin-tight, black cat suit. Not only that but the ears and tail looked real! He couldn't be human. No way. He had to be an akuma.

 

Using her yo-yo she caught him by surprise. Wrapping around him and stringing him upside down. He'd been caught... But now what? This was only her second time doing this. And now she stood face to up-side-down face with her pursuer and has absolutely no idea what to do next. Oh well. Too late rethink it now. Guess I'll just go with it.

 

"What's up?" she said, far more calmly than she felt. "Cat got your tongue?" She gave him a look that dared him to play along.

 

And he did.

 

"Hello Ladybug. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He says with a grin and a strange look in his eyes.

 

"Oh? Is that so? Wish I could say the same kitty. So what are you? Some sort of akuma?"

 

"Far from it my lady. I am the honorable Chat Noir and I was under the impression that you and I were destined partners."

 

"Partners?"

 

"Yes my lady. And I would be happy to elaborate on that for you. Provided you put me down first."

 

The grin never left his face.

 

And that is how Ladybug met Chat Noir.

 

 


	2. How Chat Noir met Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Felix's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that names are switched.

She's doing it again.

"It’s that stupid girl from my class again. Can't she find something more productive to do than stare at me grinning like a fool? Why must this fool be so obsessed with me? What did I ever do to deserve such bad luck?" Thought Félix.

Taking another book from the shelf he couldn't help but think back to when he first became cursed with bad luck.

Félix had found a strange black box in his school bag some time ago. The box had remained unopened on his nightstand since then. That is until he thought it may have been a gift from one of his dad's clients that we're going to be at the dinner his father was taking him to in a few days. When he opened the box he found a silver ring inside. It was a simple silver ring, nothing too striking about it and yet it was an elegant piece.

Of course he tried it on. Why not? That is to say the last thing he expected to happen was to suddenly have company. 

As soon as Félix had put the ring on his finger there was a bright flash of black light that forced him to shield his eyes. When he opened them again he found himself face to face with a tiny, floating, glowing black cat thing. Instinctively Félix jumped backwards straight into one of his bookcases, causing a bunch of the books to fall from the shelves and onto him, before he slid to the floor.

That's how Félix met Plagg.

If he had known what would have happened when he put that ring on, he never would have put it on. He never would have opened the box.

Plagg had told him that it was destiny and that he would save Paris with some kind of magic power or something, but he refused to listen. He disregard Plagg and his ludicrous stories, he wouldn't believe a word of it. Plagg wanted him to be a superhero. That was something which would not be happening. He was, after all, an Agreste, and that would not reflect well on the name. His duty was as the heir to his father's company, Agreste Industries, and that was it.

Until all the strange things began to happen. Everything that could go wrong started to do just that. It was like he was cursed. His bad luck was becoming a real problem and it all started after he met Plagg.

Imagine his surprise when Plagg told him he was cursed. Like actually cursed. With bad luck. 

Apparently it was a side effect of putting on the ring. His misfortune would go away when he took off the ring. Only problem was, he couldn't. The ring refused to come off, much to Félix's dismay. There was, however, one way to get the ring to come off. 

With a kiss.

From the girl blessed with good fortune.

Plagg told him that the girl would be his other half. The partner he was supposed to fight with. Félix was finally ready to listen to what Plagg had to say.

He recalled bits of news stories and overheard conversations he had heard in passing. They all talked about a girl in red. A month or so ago a monster (yes an actual monster) was rampaging in the center of Paris. The story was that a girl in a red and black suit appeared from nowhere and fought the monster. The most amazing thing was that after she beat the monster, she had used a strange power to undo all of the damage done since the monster first appeared, before returning to nowhere.

To be honest, Félix hadn't cared much for the stories, never giving them a thought. And now he had to find this girl and get her to kiss him (yes, she had to kiss him, or it wouldn't work) if he ever wanted to get his life back. And not just that, she had to mean it, it couldn't be a pity kiss. He had to make some insolent little girl fall for him. Man, what a chore this would be.

 

If only it had been that way.

He leapt like a cat over the roofs of Paris, looking for his girl in red. He had to admit, being Chat Noir was exhilarating. He felt free. It was exciting and fun and new. It was his first time transforming and he was loving it. Even if he looked like an idiot.

Bounding over rooftops, he was just enjoying this new sensation. He had almost forgotten why he was out here to begin with. That is, until he saw her.

With leaps and bounds and flips, she glided along the Paris sky behind her. It almost seemed as though it were a dance. He knew that she was as free as he felt, maybe even more. She jumped high into the sky and as her silhouette passed in front of the moon, she seemed to glow with an ethereal light. Even from this distance he could see her gorgeous smile. 

Overcome with the sudden urge to be close to her, he forgot all reason and chased after her. He forgot why he needed to find her. He forgot his plan to make her fall for him. He forgot who he was. 

Suddenly she sped up, making him only want to chase her harder. She led him to the Eiffel Tower before she disappeared from his sight. He came to a stop at the last place he saw her at when he abruptly found himself strung upside down and staring into the deep blue eyes of the angel he had been chasing.

"What's up?" She said. Her voice sweet like bells, sending a shiver down his spine. "Cat got your tongue?" She gave him a look that made his heart stop and flutter at the same time as she dared him to play along.

And he did.

"Hello Ladybug. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He says far calmer than he feels. Thankful that his voice didn't crack. He gave her a grin as he tried not to get lost in her blue blue eyes.

"Oh? Is that so? Wish I could say the same kitty. So what are you? Some sort of akuma?"

"Far from it my lady. I am the honorable Chat Noir and I was under the impression that you and I were destined partners." He was glad he was strung up, his knees would have probably given out had he been standing. But he wanted to look at her, to see her, take the image in and burn it to his memories. He wanted to stand on her ground.

"Partners?"

"Yes my lady. And I would be happy to elaborate on that for you. Provided you put me down first." 

He had fallen. Hard.

And that was how Chat Noir met Ladybug.


	3. Quite Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heart is as fragile as it is strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Who was it that broke my lady's heart? Tell me. I'll find the him and teach him a lesson."
> 
> "No. You won't."
> 
> "He hurt you my lady, he deserves it. He's a heartless jerk, unworthy of your affection. Only an idiotic fool couldn't see how amazing you are. He's low down scum for breaking your heart. Why he's-"

 

The night fell upon Paris was a heavy night that held a silence which all seemed to feel. As the people of Paris drifted off to sleep, one girl simply could not fall into its grasp, regardless of the exhaustion which weighed on her. She sits on the Eiffel Tower and rests her head against one of the steel beams as she vacantly watches the cityscape. Her tired body doesn't want to move, her heart doesn't want to feel, so she just sits there, watching the twinkling lights and listening to the city below. It's comforting and peaceful. Right now she would be happy to just fade away to nothing, listening to the sounds of the people below living their lives without care and to the cold wind. She was glad for the wind, it stung her face and prevented her tears from returning. Her tears were long gone but not because she was feeling better or the pain didn’t bother her anymore. No, it wasn’t the reason. She just didn’t have any more tears in her; she cried them all out. Her heart was tired, shuttered into a million pieces and she had little hope of putting it back together. She simply wished that she could stay there in a never ending night in which she didn't feel the pain as strongly and didn't have to worry about being hurt again.

She had worn her heart on her sleeve. Bridgette had been in love with Félix for the longest time. He was distant and cold most of the time, but Bridgette saw more to him. She saw the rare hidden smile, the misunderstood kindness. Yes, he was grumpy but she could still see the person underneath his rough exterior. That was the person she fell for.

Everyone knew that she liked him, it wasn't like she hid it. She would often invite him to things and she would always be turned down or stood up. She wouldn't let it get her down though. She would always get back up, brush herself off, smile and try again.

This time was different. This time Félix didn't just brush her off. This time he broke her heart.

It hurt. It hurt so much. She felt like she was drowning.

Still she sat, wrapped in the sadness which threatened to suffocate her, wallowing in the heartbreak. She was broken. So she looked out upon the city and, though she shed no tears, she cried.

  
She didn't welcome his company. She wanted to be alone. And she really didn't want him to see her like this. To see her weak. But he was there and she knew better than to believe that he would leave her alone. Especially when she wanted to be alone.

He could tell something was wrong. He was being cautious, and it made her angry. He was quite as a cat when he landed on the other side or the beam she was on and walked over to her. She knew he was watching her, studying her, but still she didn't move.

"Go away, Chat."

"My lady isn't happy to see me?"

"Leave me alone. I'm not in a good mood."

He was standing behind her now, bending over her so he could see her face. Still she didn't move, just sat there and stared out at the lights of the cityscape.

"Who has stolen the lady's smile?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You sure? I'm a great listener and I promise you'll feel better if you do." He said as he sat down next to her. He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. She left her hand limp in his grasp and continued to silently stare out at the city. Suddenly he didn't feel like grinning anymore.

"Ladybug...?"

"I'm fine, Chat."

"Obviously you're not."

"Well I will be... Eventually, I'll be fine."

"Ladybug..."

"It's just a bit of heartbreak."

"Just heartbreak?"

"Given some time, I'll be fine."

"........Who was it?"

"What?"

"Who was it that broke my lady's heart? Tell me. I'll find the him and teach him a lesson."

"No. You won't."

"He hurt you my lady, he deserves it. He's a heartless jerk, unworthy of your affection. Only an idiotic fool couldn't see how amazing you are. He's low down scum for breaking your heart. Why he's-"

"STOP IT!" She snapped her head towards him, her eyes no longer burned from just the wind. "Don't talk about him like that!"

"You'd defend him?! After what he did to you?! After he broke your heart?"

"...."

"Do you still care for him? After what he's done to you, you still have feelings for him?"

"Yes...I do."

"Why?......Why do you love him?"

"......He's........kind..."

"He hurt you"

"Yes, he did. ...But...still...he is a kind person. His kindness is what made me fall for him in the first place."

"Ladybug..."

"......He's kind. He's the type that seems cold at first but he is kind. His kindness is often misunderstood I think and I don't know if he realizes how kind he really is. He wouldn't admit it but he cares a lot. His heart is big but he keeps it locked away.  
I know that his home life is...different, but I also know that it is lonely and probably very cold. He often seems sad, which is too bad because he has a really warm smile.  
He's really dedicated to what he does. I know that his different home life makes him have different responsibilities which can often make his life difficult and stressful but he would never shirk them. I can't help but wonder if it's something he choose for himself or something he just never questioned.  
I can't help it. I love him. I want him to laugh and smile. I want him to be happy.  
...Even if it's not with me. That's what you do when you love someone, right? You let them be free."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"...no...it doesn't..."

"Lady-"

"Please, Chat. I want to be alone right now."

"............As you wish, my lady."

 

 


	4. A strange encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That was strange. Usually she is more...bothersome when she sees me."
> 
> "Well what do you expect" Plagg whispered from within Félix's school bag. "A few days ago she confessed her love for you and you shot her down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh what a mess we've made.

  
Félix couldn't focus. He was consumed with thoughts of Ladybug and there encounter the night before. He had given her her space that night but the next he searched high and low for her. It's been a few days since then and he hasn't seen her since. Needless to say he was getting really worried. He had never seen her like that before, her heart wasn't just broken, she was broken. Whoever this jerk was, he shattered her, and still she had feelings for him. He was infuriated. How can she still love someone who hurts her so badly? He couldn't understand it. But then again he was blind when it came to her.

All Félix could think about was Ladybug and that night. His heart ached as he remembered the small tears she shed as she begged him to leave.

He was so lost in thought he wasn't watching where he was going. He was brought back to reality when he ran into something. Looking down at what it was he found himself staring at Bridgette. She had fallen to the floor and dropped her stuff in the collision. She looked up at him before quickly turning her head away and mumbling a "sorry". She picked herself up, gathered her stuff and ran off with her head down.

"That was strange. Usually she is more...bothersome when she sees me."

"Well what do you expect" Plagg whispered from within Félix's school bag. "A few days ago she confessed her love for you and you shot her down."

"Yes but that's never stopped her before."

"Well you did call her an annoying bug. Among other things."

"What are you insinuating, Plagg?"

"That you're a hypocrite!" Plagg flew out of the bag and stared Félix in the face.

"Plagg!"

"You get soo mad at some random guy for breaking Ladybug's heart and then you turn around and do the same thing to that Bridgette girl."

"It's not the same, Plagg."

"How so?"

"Well... Because. Ladybug is Ladybug and Bridgette...is Bridgette."

"What does that mean?"

"It means it's different."

"You wouldn't say those things to Ladybug."

"I wouldn't hurt Ladybug."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you used to have a convoluted plan to manipulate Ladybug into falling for you just so you could ditch me and her?"

"You're the one who said she had to kiss me in order for the ring to come off."

"And break the bad luck curse. I know." Plagg finished. "What ever happened to that? Huh?"

"I saw just how beautiful she really was."

"Uggh!!"

"*huff* I'm going to be late for class, Plagg. Get back in the bag."

Begrudgingly Plagg complied and returned to his hiding place in the bag. Neither of them noticed that someone else had heard their conversation. They weren't aware of the girl around the corner. The girl who silently cried her heart out in Nico's arms. Begging the world not to see.


	5. Anger is the Bandaid of Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I which Bridgette experiences too many feelings and doesn't know what to do with them.  
> Default option: rant.
> 
>  
> 
> "Let her be." Ayla tells the two beside her. "Just let it out Bridgette. Say what you need to say. We'll listen." The raven haired girl stops her pacing and takes a deep breath.

"Bridgette? Are you okay?" Nico asked tentatively as he watched the raven haired girl pace back and forth in her room. She had long since stopped crying and instead her sadness turned to rage and frustration. 

"No. I'm not." Her voice harsh and unhiding of her anger.

"Bridgette..." The red ladybug kwami said from her perch on Nico's shoulder. Her high pitched voice pleading and sympathetic.

Bridgette had fallen apart. Crumbling into nothing but pain and tears in Nico's arms. He two never made it to their next class, Nico had shielded her tears so that no one would see and gathering the girl up in his arms, walked right out of the school and straight to Bridgette's home. He had managed to avoid her parents as he made his way to her room. He gently set the girl on her bed, the girls kwami, Tikki, tried to comfort her as Nico sent Ayla a massage about what happened and to cover for them. 

Now Ayla sits in Bridgette's computer chair and Nico stands next to her with Tikki on his shoulder. The three watch the girl in concerned but patiently wait for her. 

"Let her be." Ayla tells the two beside her. "Just let it out Bridgette. Say what you need to say. We'll listen." The raven haired girl stops her pacing and takes a deep breath.

"No, Nico. I'm not okay. And do you want to know why I'm not okay? I'm not okay because I just found out that that damn alley cat, is Félix. Of all people he had to be Félix! And you know what else?! I also found out that he's been using me this whole time! All this time. All this time! And it was all just a lie!! It's all just a game to him! He never cared about me! He never cared about any of this! He was only ever out for himself!   
Hah! He never even wanted to be partners! All he ever wanted was to get rid of his damn powers! And some stupid bad luck curse! God! I can't believe how stupid I am!  
I can't believe I ever thought he was kind! How blind can I be?! Just how much did I miss?! Why?! Why of all people did I ever have to fall in love with Félix Agreste?! How did I not see that he was Chat Noir?! How did I never notice just how much of a jerk he was?! I can't believe it! He seemed so nice when he was Chat, but then again I guess that was just all part of his act. Manipulating me. Using me!  
No. I know what it was. All those times he was a jerk and I just kept making excuses for him. Everything I thought I knew about him, it was all just a fantasy I diluted myself in to believing. He's never been anything other that a cold, heartless JERK!"

Bridgette's rant finally came to a pause as she tried to catch her breath with deep panting. She had been making wild hand gestures and alternated between standing before them and pacing as she let out all the words that had been building inside her spill forth. 

"Look. Sorry. It's just- *oouhha* it's so.. Infuriating! I can't- *gyaahh*"

"It's okay Bridg, we're here for you. Sometimes you just need someone to listen to you rant." Ayla said from her place at Bridgette's computer desk. Just then the computer screen flashed and Ayla began to read through the information that had popped up.

"Bad news. There's an akuma attack at the Eiffel Tower. Apparently a big giant blue thing is hanging off the side if it, terrorizing people or something."

"Bridgette, we have to go." The red kwami said as she flew over to the girl.

"I know." She snapped. "I'm going. Spots on!"

"Are you going to be okay? He'll be there" Nico asked.

"I know."

"What are you going to do?" Ayla asked.

"I don't know."

Then she leapt out of her bedroom window and swung in the direction of the Tower. Leaving her two best friends behind to worry about her as they watched her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you like. Tell me what you don't like. I need some criticism to help me fine tune this story.


	6. Getting What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was at that moment Félix knew...
> 
>  
> 
> He fucked up.

Félix still can't believe what happened. The events of the night kept replaying over and over on a loop. He still couldn't believe what had happened. He still didn't understand why. Nothing made sense and Félix wasn't sure anything ever would again.

Félix stood in his room, his gaze cast out the window, searching for answers he couldn't find. His vacant and hollow eyes not really focusing on anything, the fingers of his left hand absently rubbing his right ring finger. 

Once again he recalled what had happened. 

It started with an akuma attack. He had heard a report on the news of a giant blue creature at the Eiffel Tower. As usual Ladybug was the first to arrive. She almost always got there first. She always seemed to know when and where trouble was as soon as it happened.

As soon as he got there he could tell something was wrong. Ladybug was obviously enraged by something and the poor akuma was paying for it. She was a force to be reckoned with. She was unstoppable as she took her anger out on the akuma. 

There were no words. She landed blow after blow, the akuma never had a chance to fight back. It was like she just wanted to hit the think, like she had no plan. 

Eventually the fell unconscious, no longer being able to put up a fight she finally de-evilized it.

Chat didn't even have a chance to help her.

Not like she needed it. 

She defeated the akuma all on her own, without him. Not even needing to use her 'Lucky Charm'.

With the akuma gone and the city restored, Chat finally made his way down to her. Before he could reach her she climbed the tower. He followed her up to the same place they had been the night before.

He walked up behind her. Greeting her, he was about to inquire about why she was so clearly upset, when suddenly she turned on him.

She yelled at him. Saying things he didn't understand and asking questions he couldn't make sense of.

She called him Félix.

"JERK!!! How could you?! All this time! All this time! And WHAT?!! YOU'VE BEEN USING ME!!!!"  
"Why?!" Her tears fell. "Why did you do this?!! What is this to you?!! Is it just a game?!!! Do you even care at all?!!!"  
"How could you?! How could you do this to me Félix?!! Are you really so selfish that you would manipulate me like this?! You JERK!!!"

He was dumbstruck. Even if he could speak he didn't know what to say. Tentatively he reached for her. Gently he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

Suddenly she tilted her head up and stared into his eyes with an indescribable swirl of emotions. He barely registered her face getting closer. Her gentle, warm lips pressed against his and all his senses melted into her lips. Her lips became his world. Gently he took her bottom lip between his and she seemed to accept the action.

The strength suddenly seemed to drain from his body but at the time he barely noticed. He tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled away. She stepped back and looked at him, her eyes full of something that seemed like hurt. A deep hurt that made his insides twist and a lump form in his throat.

She turned and leapt off the side of the tower, tossing her yo-yo towards building he couldn't see.

He watched her go. Still stuck in his dumbfounded state. He stood there for a long time, trying to sort out his head, watching the place she disappeared into the horizon. Until he felt the cold Parisian winds chill his whole.

Slowly he looked at his bare hand. Focusing on...

His ring.

It was gone.


	7. Your Move…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions taken in anger leave a heavy burden in hand, now only one person can decide the next corse of action.
> 
>  
> 
> Your move…

"YOU DID WHAT?!!!!!!!" Ayla screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!!!!" Nico screamed.

Ayla and Nico scream in unison. They stared at the spotted hero with wide eyes and gaping mouths. The girl in spots unfolded one of her crossed arms and reviled the item in her fist. A simple silver ring with a cat's head design.

"Oh Bridgette, what have you done?!" Yelled Nico.

"Are you insane! Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Yelled Ayla.

"I gave him exactly what he wanted." She defiantly defended herself. "I freed him from being Chat Noir. I put an end to all this madness."

"At what cost Bridgette! You can't do this on your own!" Nico responded.

"You have to give it back!" Ayla followed.

"NO." Bridgette snapped. "I'm sick of this. This whole charade. I'm sick of the lies and the secrets. And I'm sick of getting hurt. I put an end to it. Its over, done. I'm stopping 'this' now."

"I agree with you that this guy's a jerk and you have every reason to hate him, but what if you're wrong, Bridgette? You don't exactly know the whole story, you never asked Félix his side. What if you got it wrong?" Nico

"Yeah but, what if she didn't?" Ayla

"Who's side are you on?! She can't go out there alone! She needs him! You said it yourself!" Nico

"She needs Chat! I never said she needed Félix." Ayla

"What?" Nico

"You think I should give the ring to a new Chat?" Bridgette

"No! I'm just saying- Look. Bridgette we can't solve this problem for you. You are going to have to figure it out on your own. Just remember that we'll be here for you, whatever you decide." Ayla

"…thanks…" She looked down at the ring in her hand, she turned it over and over as she she stared at it without really looking at it. She looked back at her friends and her fist clenched around the ring tightly. 

"Here." She thrust the hand with the ring forward. "Will you look after this for me?"

"Of course" Nico said, taking the ring from her.


	8. Inexplicable Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Félix is confused. By the people around him and the things he feels.
> 
> Someone's on his mind and he can't explain why.

Alone in the large dinning hall, Félix ate his breakfast in stale silence. Unable to stand it anymore he defaults to turning on the television. And what should come on but a news report on Ladybug of course. Perfect.

The obnoxious reporter was droning on about Ladybug's latest battle and how Chat Noir was nowhere to be seen yet again.

Suddenly Félix lost what little appetite he had. So instead he busied himself with his morning preparations for school.

The morbid feeling in the air clung to him, only succeeding to further his agitation. He would give anything for a distraction, to not have to think.

In what could only be a rare stroke of luck for him, Félix soon got that distraction in the form of a face he hadn't seen in what felt like a very long time.

Bridgette.

Bridgette Dupain-Cheng. The girl who, up until awhile ago, had made a point of bothering him every single day in one way or another. A girl whom he had hurt.

A girl who, no matter what, always had a smile on her face. A huge smile full of sunshine and warmth. All at once he was hit with the realization that, not only had he grown use to her presents, but now that he no longer had it, he found himself longing for it.

Now he watched from the school entrance as across the street she awkwardly stood with a boy, easily a few years older and a foot taller, and watched as he made a pass at her. Abruptly he was filled with something he didn't quite understand. The back of his throat felt hot and sticky and something in his stomach churned and twist and burned. He didn't know what he was feeling or why, it didn't make sense. Before he even knew what was happening, he was crossing the street with his eyes locked oh the boy who continued to approach her even as she backed away.

She noticed him first, regarding his unusual demeanor with apprehension. He hardly noticed when she called his name. What he did notice was how the boy reached out to grab her when she turned away. When he grabbed her shoulder and jerked her back, it was as if something inside him snapped. As if he no longer had control. He honestly had no idea what was happening until the sound of Bridgette's voice snapped him out of it and he saw the boy on the ground, glaring at him and cupping his bloody nose.

He didn't care. He turned and grabbed Bridgette by the wrist, pulling her across the street to the school, bearly hearing her protests and paying them no heed. It wasn't until they got to the court yard that she tore herself from his grasp. The force bringing him around to face her. 

Unreadable blue eyes stared at him with an intensity that immediately drained his irrational and incomprehensible burn from him and froze him in place. 

And suddenly nothing else mattered as the world around them shook and erupted in sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Critic please. Share your opinions.


End file.
